Spider-Man Vol 1 55
... Seriously beaten, the Scarlet Spider lays unconcious on a rooftop as snow swirls down on him.The Spider was knocked out during his battle between Kaine and the Grim Hunter in . When he revives, he is upset that Kaine is after him once again.Kaine has spent most of his life hunting down and tormenting Ben Reilly, as first seen in - . Since both Kaine and the Grim Hunter are after Spider-Man, the Scarlet Spider swings after the two combatants. On another nearby rooftop, Kaine and the Grim Hunter are stare each other down on silence. This silence is broken by Grim Hunter who demands to know why Kaine is also after Spider-Man.The Grim Hunter seeks to avenge the death of his father, Kraven the Hunter. Kraven committed suicide during his so-called "Last Hunt". The assassin does not answer, but he thinks about how everyone who intends to interfere in his plans for Spider-Man must die. Meanwhile, the Scarlet Spider goes by the home of Peter Parker and his wife Mary Jane to make sure they are safe.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Seeing the home is deserted, he thinks about how lucky Peter is, picturing his genetic proginator with his wife and it makes him realize how empty his own life is. Certain that the Parkers are at risk of attack, Ben continues his search for Kaine and the Grim Hunter. At that same moment, elsewhere in the city, Seward Trainer returns to his long abandoned lab to set up shop in New York once again. He hopes that he can find Ben Reilly before he gets himself killed.Seward was called to New York by Ben Reilly during the events of . This was because Ben fears that his body is going to degenerate. A fear that turns out to be unwaranted as revealed in the Smoke and Mirrors story arc. The Scarlet Spider continues to hunt for Kaine and the Grim Hutner. As he searches the city, he begins to feel dizzy, and wonders if he has the strength to face two deadly foes at once. When he finds the pair fighting it out in the street. The Scarlet Spider tries to swing down and break up their fight. However, he suddenly passes out mid-swing and falls to the ground. That's when the Grim Hunter blasts Kaine with an energy jolt from his staff. Wanting to continue his hunt for Spider-Man, the Grim Hunter flees the scene. When Kaine recovers, he continues after the Hunter, unaware that the Scarlet Spider has tagged him with a micro-dot tracer. With no strength to follow after his foes, the Scarlet Spider decides to head back home and finds Seward Trainer waiting for him. After seeing how roughed up Ben looks, Seward is shocked to learn that Kaine has followed Ben to New York City as well. Meanwhile, Kaine continues to search for the Grim Hunter. Suddenly, he is struck with a great deal of pain. He suddenly gets a vision of Mary Jane being murdered. Unfortunately, he doesn't see who is responsible, and is determined to find her and keep her safe.The attempt on Mary Jane's life comes to pass. The attempt on her life happens in . Soon, in Central Park, the Grim Hunter picks up Kaine's scent again and realizes that his foe is still after him. Pulling out his radio, the Grim Hunter orders his assistant Gregor to come and extract him from the area. Soon, Kaine ambushes the Grim Hunter and the two resume their fight near the lake. They are interrupted by the Scarlet Spider who has tracked them down with his tracer. After stunning Kaine with some of his stingers, he knocks him onto the ice. when Kaine goes through the ice, the Scarlet Spider leaps in after him. However, when finds no trace of his foe. When he returns to the surface, he discovers that the Grim Hunter has fled as well. With nothing else to do, the Scarlet Spider swings off to find the Parkers and warn them of the danger. On the other side of the park, the Grim Hunter tries to escape when he is ambushed by Kaine once again. As they fight it out, Gregor arrives in a Humvee to recover the Grim Hunter. Unfortunately, the Grim Hunter is no match for Kaine, who snaps his neck and leaves his mark on the hunter's face. Fleeing the scene, Kaine leaves the Grim Hunter as he dies in Gregor's arms.Although Vladimir Kravenoff dies here, he is later brought back to life in | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** Peter and MJ's Brownstone Loft *** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}